La belle et la bête
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Quatre jours que Rachel travaillait d'arrache-pied. Depuis que la guerre avait repris les blessés arrivaient par centaines. Alors toutes les infirmières rentrer chez elles pour les vacances étaient toutes revenus, Rachel dans le lot.
1. Chapter 1

**_La belle et la bête..._**

* * *

_Quatre jours que Rachel travaillait d'arrache-pied._

_Depuis que la guerre avait repris les blessés arrivaient par centaines._

_Alors toutes les infirmières rentrer chez elles pour les vacances étaient toutes revenus, Rachel dans le lot._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter et lâcher la seringue qu'elle avait dans les mains._

_Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Brittany et Quinn, ses deux meilleures amies._

_"Brittany: Tu devrait te reposer un peu Rach' ?_

_Rachel: Il y a trop de blessés pour pouvoir se reposer._

_Quinn: On les prendra à ta place, juste quelques minutes Rachel."_

_Rachel accepta finalement leur proposition._

_Elle alla dans une salle de repos, et s'endormit._

_Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut à cause de cris._

_Combien de temps avait-elle dormis ?_

_Elle se leva, épousseta sa blouse d'infirmière et sortit de la salle de repos._

_Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec une quinzaines de blessés._

_"...: Ah Rachel justement nous avons besoin de vous._

_Rachel: Docteur Schuester que se passe-t-il ?_

_Will: Des soldats, un bon nombre, ont marchés sur des mines._

_Rachel: Oh mon dieu, il y a des morts._

_Will: A ce que j'ai compris , ils étaient 45 et il y a déjà 12 morts._

_Rachel: Oh..._

_Will: Bref, nous avons là-bas un jeune homme juif qui n'arrête pas de bouger et de crier sur tout le monde, je me disais qu'entres juifs cela devrait aller mieux, essayez de le résonner._

_Rachel: Bien Docteur."_

_Elle alla donc en salle d'attente et trouva le jeune homme en question._

_Difficile de le rater avec sa crête et l'étoile de juif tatoué sur son bras droit._

_Brittany et Quinn essayait apparemment de le résonner._

_Elle s'approcha d'eux, et remarqua que le jeune homme pleurait._

_"Rachel: Britt', Quinn laissez-moi faire... Shalum, que se passe-t-il ?_

_...: J'ai besoin de la voir, tu comprends?! Elle est tout ce qui me reste. J'ai besoin d'elle._

_Rachel: Qui ? Dis-moi je vais aller voir si je la trouve._

_...: Santana Lopez. J'y arriverai pas sans elle._

_Rachel: Je reviens."_

_Elle commença à partir mais Quinn l'en empêcha._

_"Quinn: On a retrouver le corps de cette fille. Elle est morte Rach'._

_Rachel: Vous êtes sur que c'est elle ?_

_Quinn: Le corps n'est pas reconnaissable, on a déduis que c'était elle parce que il y avait ces papiers dans la poche du pantalon._

_Rachel: Oh mon dieu, il faut le prévenir... Je... je vais le faire."_

_Rachel retourna en arrière et se plaça face au jeune homme._

_"Rachel: Je suis désolée... Votre amie...est.. elle est ... décédée... Je suis désolée..."_

_Le jeune homme fondit en larmes, et se réfugia dans les bras de Rachel._

_Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il avait besoin d'aide, alors elle lui offrait ce qu'elle pouvait._

_Elle lui caressa les cheveux, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille._

_Il se détacha de l'étreinte et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière lui._

_Rachel alla s'asseoir sur le chaise à coté de lui._

_"...: T'es juif toi aussi ?_

_Rachel: Ouais., je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry._

_... : Noah Puckerman._

_Rachel: Tu veux peut-être parler Noah ? Je t'écoute tu sais, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici._

_Noah: Je...Je..._

_Rachel: Parle-moi d'elle._

_Noah: Je suis ce qu'on appelle un enfant de la rue, j'y ai vécu toute ma vie, c'était d'ailleurs là-bas que je l'ai rencontrée, elle aussi était un enfant de la rue. On y a rencontrés beaucoup de gens bien, comme Mike Chang, un excellent danseur, il est mort, premier rang pendant l'explosion. Finn Hudson, le mec que tu voit là-bas, c'est mon meilleur pote. Le pauvre, sa fait deux heures qu'il attends des nouvelles de Kurt Hummel, son demi-frère et le meilleur ami de Santana, Kurt était au deuxième rang pendant l'explosion. Là-bas tu as Sebastian Smythe, un connard à première vu mais Kurt à réussi à le transformer en quelqu'un de bien. Il attend des nouvelles de Santana et de Kurt... et le dernier Jacob Ben Israel, un autre juif, il attend des nouvelles de Santana, le pauvre, il avait promis aux parents de Santana, avant qu'ils meurent, de la protéger. _

_Rachel: Tu veux que j'aille les prévenir pour ton amie ?_

_Noah: Non merci, je vais le faire. Heureux de t'avoir rencontrer Rachel Berry."_

_Il se leva et alla voir ses amis._

_Rachel le vit leur parler, sûrement entrain de leur expliquer la situation. Les jeunes hommes ont tous l'air dévastée. _

_Finn Hudson retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il peut._

_Sebastian Smythe se lève et jette sa chaise par terre, avant de fondre en larmes._

_Jacob Ben Israel pleure calmement et silencieusement._

_A cet instant, Rachel prie pour que ce Kurt Hummel soit vivant._

_La nuit est tombée depuis déjà deux heures et Rachel n'a pas encore fermée l'oeil._

_Elle attend des nouvelles de Kurt Hummel, elle a demandée à être prévenu directement._

_Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. _

_Elle va ouvrir et découvre Tina, à bout de souffle._

_"Rachel: Tina qu'est-ce-que..._

_Tina (la coupe): Mercedes m'envoie, le garçon Kurt Hummel, il était en soins intensifs, tout va mieux maintenant._

_Rachel: Merci Tina."_

_Tina s'en va. Rachel aussi._

_La petite juive court dans la salle d'attente._

_Elle y trouve les quatre garçons réveillés, les yeux dans le vide._

_Elle s'approche de Noah doucement et pose sa main sur son épaule._

_Il la reconnait et lui sourit tristement._

_"Rachel: Noah, ton ami..Kurt Hummel, il va bien, il es guéri._

_Noah: Quoi ?! Les gars Kurt va bien._

_Sebastian: Merci mon dieu, est-ce-qu'on peux le voir ?_

_Rachel: Je crois que oui, demandez à la loge."_

_Elle s'en va, heureuse d'avoir put leur rendre le sourire après ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Elle peut aller dormir le coeur léger._


	2. Chapter 2

**_La belle et la bête..._**

* * *

_Quand Rachel ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle eût le sentiment que quelque chose de merveilleux allait lui arriver dans la journée.  
_

_Elle enfila sa tenue d'infirmière et sortit de sa chambre._

_Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria._

_Elle croisa en chemin Quinn et Brittany._

_Les trois jeunes filles allèrent à la cafétéria ensemble._

_Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle._

_Les trois demoiselles prirent leurs plateaux repas et allèrent s'asseoir à une table._

_Elles commencèrent à manger._

_"Brittany: Je déteste quand c'est ainsi. Je déteste le silence._

_Quinn: Moi aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir. Ils sont tous épuisés. Sur 45 soldats, une trentaine sont morts._

_Rachel: J'ai mal pour eux._

_Brittany: Qui ? Les infirmières ?_

_Rachel: Non, les soldats. Ils se connaissaient tous. Les pauvres..."  
_

_Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Rachel qui sursauta._

_Elle se retourna et découvrit Noah Puckerman, son nouvel ami._

_Elle lui sourit._

_Le jeune homme lui décocha un petit sourire triste en retour._

_"Rachel: Assieds-toi avec nous Noah."_

_Le jeune iroquois s'exécuta. _

_"Rachel: Tu as faim ?_

_Noah: Rachel, je... J'ai besoin de toi._

_Rachel: Je t'écoute._

_Noah: Je n'arrive pas à lui dire... J'ai essayé mais c'est impossible. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui. Il s'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir protéger. _

_Rachel: Et tu voudrais que j'annonce la mort de ton amie à Kurt Hummel ?_

_Noah: S'il-te-plaît..._

_Rachel: J'y vais de ce pas."_

_Elle se leva, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme._

_Elle était sur le point de partir mais il l'en empêcha._

_"Noah: Je viens avec toi, et... merci Rach'."_

_Elle lui sourit._

_Les deux jeunes gens sortirent__ de la cafétéria._

_Ils montèrent les escaliers qui les conduiraient à la chambre de Kurt Hummel.  
_

_Arrivés devant la porte, Rachel toqua deux fois avant d'entrer, suivit de Noah._

_Elle trouva Finn assis sur une chaise, Sebastian debout devant la fenêtre, son dos face à elle, et Jacob assis sur le bord du lit._

_Elle croisa le regard de ce fameux Kurt Hummel._

_Deux magnifiques yeux azurs._

_Deux magnifiques et innocents yeux azurs._

_Le jeune homme lui sourit de toutes ces dents._

_Elle lui sourit tristement._

_Ce garçon était rempli de joie de vivre...plus pour longtemps malheureusement._

_Kurt tendit sa main vers elle, attendant que la petite juive la sert._

_Elle s'avança et la serra._

_"Kurt: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, enchanté._

_Rachel: Rachel Barbra Berry, enchantée également."  
_

_Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux._

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes._

_Ce jeune homme avait déjà souffert dans le passé, Rachel le voyait dans ses yeux._

_Ce fût Sebastian qui coupa leur contact en toussant bruyamment._

_Le visage de Kurt prit immédiatement un air inquiet._

_Elle s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme et lui fit passer un rapide examen._

_"Rachel: A quel rang étiez-vous pendant l'explosion ?_

_Sebastian: Premier rang, j'étais avec Santana et Mike."  
_

_Rachel lâcha un petit "Oh" presque inaudible._

_Alors il avait été au côté de la jeune fille et du jeune homme avant leurs morts._

_Rachel croisa son regard et se rendit compte que le garçon s'en voulait terriblement._

_Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses amis._

_Rachel posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune soldat._

_"Rachel: Dès que ce sera possible, je vous enverrai une infirmière, tu as dû avalez un peu de fumée._

_Sebastian: Merci."_

_Elle se tourna vers Kurt._

_Ce dernier avait l'air soulagé que son ami n'ait rien d'important._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main._

_Elle chercha son regard, et dès que le contact fut établie, elle prit la parole._

_"Rachel: Kurt...je...je suis désolée de t'annoncer cela mais... je suis obligée. Excuse-moi s'il-te-plaît... V-voilà M-mike Chang et Santan-na Lopez so-ont... ils so-ont..."  
_

_Elle n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots._

_Elle ne voulait pas causer de tort au jeune homme._

_Mais elle était obligée._

_"Rachel: Décédés."_

_Le dernier mot n'avait été qu'un petit chuchotement mais Kurt l'avait entendu._

_Son corps fût pris de petits spasme._

_Finalement il fondit en larmes dans ses bras._

_Rachel lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille._

_"Sebastian: STOP. Arrête de pleurer Kurt..._

_Jacob: Seb' arrê..._

_Sebastian (le coupe__): Pleurer ne la fera pas revenir."_  


___Rachel se tourna vers Sebastian avec l'intention de lui dire de se taire._

___Mais elle ne le fit pas._

___Le jeune soldat serrait les points si fort pour ne pas pleurer._

___Rachel soupira._

___Ses garçons ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait._

___Elle ne sortit de la chambre de Kurt que lorsque ce dernier ne pleura plus._

___C'est-à-dire deux heures plus tard._

_Elle chercha Quinn et Brittany.  
_

_Elle les trouva entrain de parler avec une autre infirmière._

_Cette dernière s'en alla._

_Rachel s'approcha de Quinn et Brittany._

_"Quinn: Comment cela s'est passer ?_

_Rachel: Mal._

_Brittany: Mince."_

_Elles se tûrent._

_Ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un._

_Le docteur Shuester s'approcha d'elles._

_"Will: Rachel, voici le dossier d'une patiente. Elle est arrivée hier avec tous les autres soldats. Elle était au premier rang dans l'explosion. Grave brûlures, pour l'instant il ne faut pas lui enlever ses pansements au visage, laissez-la ainsi. Elle a l'air d'avoir perdue la mémoire. Occupée vous d'elle... Allez oust."_

_Rachel prit le dossier et s'en alla._

_Elle l'ouvrit et le lût rapidement. _

_**Emily Spendy.**_

_**24 ans.**_

_**Graves brûlures au visage.**_

_**Perte de mémoire. ** _

_La pauvre..._

_Rachel se dirigea vers la chambre de sa patiente._

_Elle se stoppa dans son élan, la main sur la poignée._

**_Imagine all the people_**

**_Imagine le monde entier_**

**_Sharing all the world_**

**_Part_**_a_**_geant la planète entière_**

**_You (ooooo)_**

**_Toi  
_**

_La petite juive connaissait cette chanson._

_Ces pères la lui chantaient quand elle était encore une enfant._

**_You may say I'm a dreamer_**

**_Tu te dis peut-être que je suis un rêveur  
_**

**_But I'm not the only one _**

**_Mais je ne suis pas le seul_**

**_I hope some day you'll join us  
_**

**_J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras_**

**_And the world will be this one_**

**__****_Et que le monde entier ne fera qu'un _**

___Elle entra dans la chambre envoutée par la voix._

___La voix provenait de la terrasse._

___Elle s'en approcha et trouva une jeune femme de dos._

___Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

___Cette dernière arrêta de chanter et se retourna._

___Rachel écarquilla les yeux._

___Cette jeune femme qui chantait n'était personne d'autre que sa patiente Emily Spendy._

___Et comme prévu, le visage de sa patiente était recouvert de bandages, ce qui ne laissait pas apercevoir un seul morceaux de peau._

___Seul deux orbes sombres et envoûtants étaient visibles._

___Rachel s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.  
_

___Cette dernière avait une magnifique chevelure noire._

___Rachel chanta le dernier refrain de la chanson à nouveau._

**_You may say I'm a dreamer_**

**_Tu te dis peut-être que je suis un rêveur  
_**

**_But I'm not the only one _**

**_Mais je ne suis pas le seul  
_**

_Elle fût très vite rejoint par Emily._

**_I hope some day you'll join us  
_**

**_J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras_**

**_And the world will be this one_**

**__****_Et que le monde entier ne fera qu'un _**

_Leurs voix se mariaient à la perfection._

_Rachel lui tendit la main, Emily s'empressa de la serrer._

_"Rachel: Rachel Barbra Berry, ton infirmière personnelle._

_Emily: J'ai le droit à une infirmière, si c'est pas le luxe ça._

_Rachel: Tu est Emily ?_

_Emily: Oui...enfin je crois... Je ne me rappelle de rien._

_Rachel: Ce n'est rien. J'adore ta voix._

_Emily: Et moi la tienne. Ce fût un plaisir de chanter avec toi._

_Rachel: Pareil pour moi."_

_Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien._

_Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
_

___Et les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent._  



	3. Chapter 3

**_La belle et la bête..._**

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, Rachel accourait, comme tous les matins, dans la chambre de sa patiente._

_Mais l'accès lui fut refuser, puisqu'une infirmière lui changeait ses pansements._

_Alors la petite juive décida d'aller voir le jeune Kurt._

_Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne fût pas surprise de le trouver les yeux dans le vide, le plateau de nourriture toujours pleins devant lui.  
_

_Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras._

_"Rachel: Kurt ?"_

_Le concerné leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et lui sourit tristement._

_La petite juive soupira._

_"Rachel: Tu devrais manger._

_Kurt: Je n'ai pas trop faim._

_Rachel: Mange."_

_Kurt écarquilla les yeux._

_Rachel venait de lui donner un ordre._

_"Rachel: Tout de suite idiot."_

_Kurt attrapa sa cuillère, la plongea dans son assiette et la mit dans sa bouche en toute vitesse._

_En quelques minutes son assiette fut vide._

_La faim avait finalement prit le dessus._

_"Rachel: Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Ou sont les autres ?_

_Kurt: Retournez au combat._

_Rachel: Quoi ? Mais...  
_

_Kurt: Ils sont obligés, j'ai essayer de les en empêcher mais le Capitaine Sylvester les a forcer à revenir. Cette femme est un monstre._

_Rachel: Putain. Je..._

_Kurt: Je ne veux plus en parler. S'il-te-plaît._

_Rachel: Bien sûr. Désolée._

_Kurt: Tu écoutes de la musique ?_

_Rachel: Oui, je suis fan de Barbra..._

_Kurt: Streisant. Je l'adore. C'est mon idole._

_Rachel: C'est vrai. Trop bien. Tu sais chanter ?_

_Kurt: Tu me prends pour qui._

_Rachel: Un duo, ça te dit ? Toi et moi ? Tout de suite. Choisis la chanson._

_Kurt: Euh... pourquoi pas, Foor Good. Ce n'est pas du Barbra Streisand mais..._

_Rachel (le coupe): C'est parfait."_

_Rachel commença à chanter._

**_I'm limited_**  
**_ Just look at me - I'm limited_**  
**_ And just look at you_**  
**_ You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_**  
**_ So now it's up to you_**  
**_ For both of us - now it's up to you..._**

**_(_****_Je suis limité_**  
**_ Regarde-moi - je suis limitée_**  
**_ Et il suffit de te regarder_**  
**_ Tu peux faire tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, Glinda_**  
**_ Alors maintenant c'est à toi_**  
**_ Pour nous deux - maintenant c'est à toi ...) _**

_Kurt enchaîne._

**_I've heard it said_**  
**_ That people come into our lives for a reason_**  
**_ Bringing something we must learn_**  
**_ And we are led_**  
**_ To those who help us most to grow_**  
**_ If we let them_**  
**_ And we help them in return_**  
**_ Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_**  
**_ But I know I'm who I am today_**  
**_ Because I knew you_**

_**(J'ai entendu dire**_  
_** Que les gens viennent dans nos vies pour une raison**_  
_** Apporter quelque chose que nous devons apprendre**_  
_** Et nous sommes guidés**_  
_** A ceux qui nous aident à plus nous développer**_  
_** Si nous les laissons**_  
_** Et nous les aidons en retour**_  
_** Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je crois que c'est vrai**_  
_** Mais je sais qui je suis aujourd'hui**_  
_** Parce que je te connaissais)**_

**_Like a comet pulled from orbit_**  
**_ As it passes a sun_**  
**_ Like a stream that meets a boulder_**  
**_ Halfway through the wood_**  
**_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**  
**_ But because I knew you_**  
**_ I have been changed for good _**

**_(Comme une comète tiré de l'orbite_**  
**_ Alors que passe un soleil_**  
**_ Comme un fleuve qui rencontre un rocher_**  
**_ A mi-chemin à travers le bois_**  
**_ Qui peut dire si j'ai changé pour le meilleur ?_**  
**_ Mais parce que je te connais_**  
_**J****'ai changé pour de bon) **_

_Rachel continue pleine d'enthousiasme. _

_**It well may be**  
** That we will never meet again**  
** In this lifetime**  
** So let me say before we part**  
** So much of me**  
** Is made of what I learned from you**  
** You'll be with me**  
** Like a handprint on my heart**  
** And now whatever way our stories end**  
** I know you have re-written mine**  
** By being my friend...**  
_

_**(C'est peut-être bien**_  
_** Que nous ne reverrons jamais**_  
_** Dans cette vie**_  
_** Alors laissez-moi te dire avant de nous séparer**_  
_** Tant de moi**_  
_** Est faite de ce que j'ai appris de vous**_  
_** Tu seras avec moi**_  
_** Comme une empreinte de main sur mon cœur**_  
_** Et maintenant quel que soit le chemin de la fin de notre histoire**_  
_** Je sais que tu auras ré-écris la mienne**_  
_** En étant mon ami ...)**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_  
_** By a wind off the sea**_  
_** Like a seed dropped by a skybird**_  
_** In a distant wood**_  
_** Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_  
_** But because I knew you**_

_**(Comme un navire soufflé de son mouillage**_  
_** Par un vent de la mer**_  
_** Comme une graine lâchée par un oiseau du ciel**_  
_** Dans un bois lointain**_  
_** Qui peut dire si j'ai changé pour le meilleur ?**_  
_** Mais parce que je te connais) **_

_Kurt chante à son tour._

_**Because I knew you**_

_**(Parce que je te connais) **_

_Puis Rachel se joint à lui._

_**I have been changed for good**_

_**(J'ai changé pour le meilleur)**_

_Rachel enchaîne._

_**And just to clear the air**_  
_** I ask forgiveness**_  
_** For the thing I've done you blame me for **_

_**(**_**_Et juste pour apaiser les tensions_**  
**_ Je demande pardon_**  
**_ Pour la seule chose dont tu m'accuses) _**

_Puis ce fut le tour à Kurt._

**_But then, I guess we know_**  
**_ There's blame to share _**

**_(Mais d'autre part, je devine_**  
_**Qu'il y a des fautes à partager) **_

_Et Rachel se joint à lui une nouvelle fois._

**_And none of it seems to matter anymore _**

**_(Et rien de tout cela ne semble avoir de l'importance désormais) _**

_Kurt se met à chanter seul et Rachel à l'impression d'entendre un ange._

**_Like a comet pulled from orbit_**  
**_ As it passes a sun_**  
**_ Like a stream that meets a _****_ boulder_**  
**_ Halfway through the wood_**

**_(Comme une comète tiré de l'orbite_**  
**_ Alors que passe un soleil_**  
**_ Comme un fleuve qui rencontre un rocher_**  
**_ A mi-chemin à travers le bois)_**

_Ensuite Kurt se tait et laisse Rachel éblouir le monde de sa voix._

**_Like a ship blown from its mooring_**  
**_ By a wind off the sea_**  
**_ Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _**

**_(Comme un navire soufflé de son mouillage_**  
**_ Par un vent de la mer_**  
**_ Comme une graine lâchée par un oiseau du ciel_**  
**_ Dans un bois lointain) _**

_Et ils unissent une nouvelle fois leurs deux voix._

**_Who can say if I've been_**  
**_ Changed for the better?_**  
**_ I do believe I have been_**  
**_ Changed for the better _**

_**(Qui peut dire si j'ai changé**_  
_** Pour le meilleur ?**_  
_** Je crois que j'ai**_  
_**Changé pour le meilleur)**_

_Kurt prend la parole._

**_And because I knew you... _****_(Et parce que je te connais…)_**

_Et Rachel répète après lui._

_**Because I knew you... **_**_(Parce que je te connais…)_**

_Et ils s'unissent une dernière fois._

**_Because I knew you..._**  
**_ I have been changed for good. _**_**(Parce que je te connais…**_  
_** J'ai changé pour le meilleur) **_

_Rachel dépose une bise sur sa joue, heureuse d'avoir put chanter avec lui._

_"Rachel: C'était génial._

_Kurt: Complètement fou. Tu reviendras me voir demain ?_

_Rachel: Bien sûr."_

_Rachel l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le joue avant de partir vers la chambre d'Emily._

_Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva sa nouvelle amie assise sur son lit._

_Quand Emily vit Rachel, un sourire illumina son visage._

_Le pansement avait été changé et à présent ces lèvres pulpeuses étaient également visibles._

_La petite juive s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras._

_Puis elle se détacha et alla s'asseoir sur un bout du lit._

_"Emily: J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas aujourd'hui._

_Rachel: Oh désolée du retard. J'étais avec un ami. Faudrait que je te le présentes, il s'appelle Kurt Hummel."  
_

_Emily écarquilla les yeux._

**_Kurt Hummel. _**

**_Ou était-elle ? _**

**_Son fessier lui faisait mal._**

**_Que se passait-il ?_**

**_Une main tendit vers elle. _**

**_Emily lève les yeux et rencontre ceux azurs de jeune garçon devant elle._**

**_Il doit avoir une dizaine d'années pas plus. Et il a de très beaux cheveux châtains._**

**_"...: Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te le promets."_**

**_La jeune fille attrape sa main et le châtain l'aide à se relever._**

**_"...: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, heureux de te rencontrer et toi comment tu t'appelles ?_**

**_Emily: ..."_**

**_Kurt_****_ Hummel._**

**_Cette fois le petit châtain doit avoir 17 ans pas plus._**

**_Il lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'oeil._**

**_Elle se sent tirer en arrière._**

**_Elle regarde son agresseur et découvre une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges vifs qui rit aux éclats._**

**_Emily tourne sa tête vers Kurt._**

**_Ce dernier lève les deux pouces._**

**_Et sans qu'elle ne sache ce que se passe, les lèvres de la jeune femme sont sur les siennes._**

**_Emily voit Kurt, du coin de l'oeil, sourire de toutes ses dents._**

**_Kurt Hummel. _**

**_Emily marche. _**

**_Elle est habillée en soldat._**

**_Bizarre._**

**_Kurt est à ses côtés ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme asiatique._**

**_Quelqu'un lui prend la main par derrière._**

**_Elle se retourne et voit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges de la dernière fois._**

**_Elle est habillée en soldat elle aussi._**

**_La jeune femme se penche à son oreille._**

**_"...: Cette nuit était magique. Je t'aime."_**

**_Puis elle dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Emily qui ne comprend plus rien._**

**_Ou est-elle ?_**

**_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

**_Kurt va vers l'arrière, non s'en lui avoir décocher un sourire._**

**_Un autre jeune homme prend sa place._**

**_Un peu plus grand que Kurt, les cheveux châtains et un air de peste sur le visage._**

**_Tout à coup, le sol tremble sous ses pieds et le sol se dérobe. _**

**_Emily se retourne et voit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges explosée._**

**_Le sang et les lambeaux de chairs l'éclabousse._**

**_Elle a envie de vomir._**

**_Une odeur de sang autour d'elle._**

**_Emily jette un coup d'oeil à Kurt._**

**_Il est au sol, les vêtements tâchées de sang et les yeux clos._**

**_Kurt Hummel._******

_Puis plus rien. _

_Emily se tient la tête entre les deux mains. _

_Rachel lui caresse les cheveux doucement._

_Sans que Rachel ne comprenne quelque chose, Emily fond en larmes dans ses bras._

_"Rachel: Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Emily: J-j ne sais p-pas et je n-ne veux p-pas sav-voir."_

_Elles restent ainsi pendant un bon moment. _

_Finalement Emily s'endort._

_Rachel la pose dans son lit et s'en va, la tête pleine de question.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_La belle et la bête._**

* * *

_Le lendemain Rachel se leva avec une boule au ventre._

_Elle s'habilla et courut dans la chambre d'Emily._

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passer hier._

_Elle entra sans toquer et trouva Emily assis en tailleur, une guitare dans les bras. _

_Elle caressait les cordes doucement._

_Rachel s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

_Emily lui sourit._

_"Rachel: Tu va mieux ?_

_Emily: Oui._

_Rachel: A qui est cette guitare ?_

_Emily: J'ai demandée au docteur Shuester de m'en trouver une._

_Rachel: Oh, tu sais en jouer ?_

_Emily: Oui_

_Rachel: Tu me joue un morceau._

_Emily: D'accord."_

_Emily commença à gratter mélodieusement les cordes de la guitare._

_**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait**_  
_**You Catholic girls start much too late**_  
_**But sooner or later it comes down to fate**_  
_**I might as well be the one **_

**_Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray_**  
**_They built you a temple and locked you away_**  
**_Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay_**  
**_For things that you might have done..._**  
**_Only the good die young_**  
**_That's what I said_**  
**_Only the good die young_**  
**_Only the good die young _**

**_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_**  
**_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_**  
**_We might be laughing a bit too loud_**  
**_But that never hurt no one _**

**_So come on Virginia show me a sign_**  
**_Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line_**  
**_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_**  
**_Never lets in the sun_**  
**_Darlin only the good die young_**  
**_Woah_**  
**_I tell you_**  
**_Only the good die young_**  
**_Only the good die young _**

**_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_**  
**_You got a brand new soul_**  
**_And a cross of gold_**  
**_But Virginia they did not give you quite enough information_**  
**_You didn't count on me_**  
**_When you were counting on your rosary _**

**_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait_**  
**_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_**  
**_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints_**  
**_The sinners are much more fun... _**

**_You know that only the good die young_**  
**_Thats what I said_**  
**_I tell you_**  
**_Only the good die young,_**  
**_Only the good die young _**

**_Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation_**  
**_She never cared for me_**  
**_But did she ever say a prayer for me? _**

**_Come out, come out Virgina don't let me wait,_**  
**_You Catholic girls start much too late_**  
**_Sooner or later it comes down to fate_**  
**_I might as well be the one,_**  
**_You know that only the good die young _**

**_I'm telling you baby_**  
**_You know that only the good die young_**  
**_Only the good die young_**  
**_Only the good_**  
**_Only the good die young _**

**_(Viens Virginia, ne me fait pas attendre_**  
**_Vous, les filles catholiques vous commencez trop tard_**  
**_Mais tôt ou tard, ça devient la fatalité_**  
**_Je pourrais très bien être le premier _**

**_Bien, ils t'ont montré une statue, demandé de prier_**  
**_Ils ont construit un temple et t'ont enfermé dedans_**  
**_Aw, mais ils ne t'ont jamais dit le prix à payer_**  
**_Pour les choses que tu pourrais avoir fait..._**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_C'est ce que je dis_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes _**

**_Tu as entendu que je cours avec une foule dangereuse_**  
**_Nous sommes pas jolies, nous sommes pas fiers_**  
**_Nous pouvons rire un peu trop fort_**  
**_Mais ça ne dérange personne _**

**_Donc viens Virginia, fais moi un signe_**  
**_Envoie un signal et je te jetterais une ligne_**  
**_Ce rideau de verre derrière lequel tu es cachée_**  
**_Ne laisse jamais passer le soleil_**  
**_Chérie, seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_Woah_**  
**_Je te le dit_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes _**

**_Tu as une belle robe blanche et une fête pour ta confirmation_**  
**_Tu as une toute nouvelle âme_**  
**_Et une croix en or_**  
**_Mais Virgina, ils ne t'ont pas donnés assez d'informations_**  
**_Tu ne comptais pas sur moi_**  
**_Lorsque tu comptais sur ton chapelet _**

**_Ils disent le Paradis existe pour ceux qui attendront_**  
**_Certains disent que c'est mieux mais je dis que non_**  
**_Plutôt rire avec les pécheurs que pleurer avec les saints_**  
**_Les pécheurs sont beaucoup plus drôles... _**

**_Tu sais que seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_C'est ce que je dis_**  
**_Je te le dis_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes,_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes _**

**_Bien, ta mère t'a dit que tout ce que je pouvais te donner, c'était une réputation_**  
**_Elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de moi_**  
**_Mais a-t-elle déjà récité une prière pour moi ? _**

**_Viens, viens Virginia ne me fait pas attendre,_**  
**_Vous, les filles catholiques, vous commencez trop tard_**  
**_Tôt ou tard, c'est une fatalité_**  
**_Je pourrais très bien être le bon_**  
**_Tu sais que seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes _**

**_Je te l'ai dis bébé_**  
**_Tu sais que seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs_**  
**_Seuls les meilleurs meurent jeunes ) _**

_Rachel applaudit comme une folle. _

_"Rachel: C'est une chanson juive._

_Emily: Tu sais je crois que je suis juive, non, j'en suis sûre._

_Rachel: Ah bon ?!_

_Emily: Regarde."_

_La patiente remonta la manche de sa blouse._

_Sur le haut de son bras était tatouée une étoile juive._

_Rachel la caressa du bout des doigts ce qui arracha un frisson à Emily._

_"Rachel: Effectivement tu est juive. Comme moi._

_Emily: Cool, dis est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider à me lever ?_

_Rachel: Bien sûr."_

_Rachel sauta sur ses deux pieds et tendit ses mains à Emily.  
_

_Cette dernière les attrapa et se leva tant bien que mal._

_Mais Emily fit un faux pas, et elle manqua de tomber par terre._

_Heureusement la petite juive était présente et elle la rattrapa._

_Le regard de Rachel vagabondait des yeux sombres de sa protégée à sa bouche pulpeuses._

_Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres._

_Emily se pencha un peu, mais au moment où elle allait scellée ses lèvres avec celles de l'infirmière, des cris dans le couloir résonnèrent._

_Rachel se recula immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui venait de crier._

_Elle courut à l'extérieur de la chambre suivit de près par Emily._

_Rachel avait bel et bien eu raison, cette voix appartenait à Kurt Hummel._

_Il était là en plein milieu du couloir, effondré à terre._

_Elle accourut vers lui, Emily toujours à ses trousses._

_Elle le serra dans ses bras, et Kurt s'accrocha à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage._

_Emily s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, elle hésitait entre retourner dans sa chambre et aller aider Rachel._

_Rachel, pourquoi le simple fait de prononcer son prénom faisait battre son coeur aussi vite ?_

_Finalement elle décida d'aider Rachel._

_Cette dernière tenait toujours Kurt dans ses bras._

_Quand Emily arriva à ses côtés, la petite juive lui offrit un sourire que se voulut rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas._

_Rachel se recula et releva le visage de Kurt._

_Il continuait de pleurer...en silence._

_"Rachel: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Kurt ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Kurt: S-sebasti-ian...noonn..."_

_Rachel soupira, elle ne pourrait lui soutirer des informations dans l'état qu'il était._

_Rachel se releva, aida Kurt à faire de même et regarda les alentours._

_Elle reconnut facilement Noah Puckerman qui criait plus loin._

_Il était accompagné de Jacob et Finn. _

_Ou était Sebastian ?_

_Les trois jeunes hommes arrivaient dans sa direction._

_Elle croisa le regard de Noah et comprit qu'il s'était passer quelque chose de grave._

_"Noah: Bonjour Rachel._

_Rachel: Shalum Noah, que ..._

_Kurt (le coupe): Dégagez... C'est de votre faute, vous auriez dû m'écouter... Vous avez voulut jouer aux hommes, et voilà ce qu'il arrive._

_Finn: Kurt arrête._

_Rachel: Que s'est-il passer ?_

_Noah: Sebastian s'est fait attaquer. Il a reçu plusieurs balles._

_Jacob: Une dizaine pour être exacte. Peut-être même plus._

_Rachel: Oh."_

_Rachel soupira._

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à eux ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_La belle et la bête._**

* * *

_"Rachel: Il faut attendre des nouvelles du docteur. Je reste avec vous._

_Noah: Merci Rachel."_

_Le jeune iroquois croisa le regard d'Emily._

_Ils se sourirent._

_Rachel le remarqua._

_"Rachel: Emily je te présente Noah Puckerman..."_

**_Noah Puckerman_**

**_Emily se trouvait en face d'un petit garçon, coiffé à l'iroquoise._**

**_Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main._**

**_Elle se tourna et croisa les yeux azurs de Kurt._**

**_"Kurt: S'il-te-plaît Noah..."_**

**_Le petit à l'iroquoise était donc Noah Puckerman._**

**_"Noah: Hors de question, c'est une fille._**

**_Kurt: Et alors ?_**

**_Noah: Une fille sa n'a pas de muscle._**

**_Kurt: Moi non plus je n'ai pas de muscles et toi non plus, et Seb' non plus._**

**_Noah: Mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous on est des garçons, nous en aurons quand on sera grand. Pas elle._**

**_Kurt: S'il-te-plaît Noah."_**

**_Noah la jaugea du regard. _**

**_Et finalement accepta._**

**_"Noah: D'accord mais elle a pas intérêt de chialer toutes les cinq minutes."_**

**_Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main._**

**_Elle s'empressa de la serrer._**

**_"Noah: Noah Puckerman poupée et to... Aieeeeeeeeeee pourquoi tu m'as frapper Kurt ?_**

**_Kurt: Ne l'appelle pas poupée, elle s'appelle..."_**

**_Noah Puckerman _**

**_Le Noah en face d'elle devait avoir 17-18 ans pas plus._**

**_Il lui souriait d'une façon étrange._**

**_Emily regarda autour d'elle._**

**_Ils étaient dans une sorte d'ancienne maison mal entretenu._**

**_Elle reporta son attention sur Noah qui lui souriait toujours bizarrement._**

**_"Emily: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_**

**_Noah: Kurt m'a tout dit, à ce qui paraît t'as enfin trouver une petite copine. En plus à ce qu'il dit c'est une bombe._**

**_Emily: Et alors ?_**

**_Noah: Je suis fier de toi, c'est tout. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir accepté dans la bande ce jour-là._**

**_Emily: T'avait eu un peu de mal, je te rappelle._**

**_Noah: Ouais, je sais, mais excuse-moi t'était pas aussi chaudasse à l'épo... Aieeeeeeeeeeeee Kurt pourquoi tu m'as taper ?_**

**_Kurt: Arrête de parler comme ça._**

**_Noah: Comment ?_**

**_Kurt: Comme un vieux con qui ne penses qu'au sexe..."_**

**_Noah Puckerman. _**

**_Une fois encore elle était habillée en soldat._**

**_Mais cette fois elle était dans une tente._**

**_A côté d'elle il y avait Noah lui aussi habillé en soldat._**

**_Il lui donna une tape dans le dos._**

**_"Noah: Je suis content que tu sois là._**

**_Emily: Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner._**

**_Noah: Je t'aime._**

**_Emily: Quoi ?!_**

**_Noah: Calme-toi je t'aime comme j'aimerais une petite soeur._**

**_Emily: Okay."_**

**_Il l'étreignit fortement comme ci il avait peur de la perdre. _**

_"Rachel: Finn Hudson..."_

**_Finn Hudson _**

**_"...: C'est qui elle ?_**

**_Emily: T'es qui toi idiot ?_**

**_Noah: Sa commence bien._**

**_Kurt: Je te présente Finn Hudson, un autre membre de la bande. Finn a partir d'aujourd'hui elle fera partit de la bande._**

**_Finn: Quoi ?! Mais c'est une fille. Puck c'est une fille. Une fille._**

**_Noah: Merci j'avais remarqué. Je sais que c'est une fille, mais elle a du potentiel._**

**_Finn: Et alors?! On est que des mecs ici." _**

**_Sans comprendre comment cela s'était passer, le pied d'Emily atterrit dans les parties intimes de Finn._**

**_"Emily: Maintenant on est deux filles._**

**_Finn: Aieeeeeeeeeeee."_**

**_Finn essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._**

**_Pendant que Noah riait à pleine gorge.*_**

**_"Noah: Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait du potentiel."_**

**_Finn Hudson. _**

**_Le grand dadais avait 15 ans pas plus. _**

**_Il lui tenait la main._**

**_"Finn: Tu dois le dire aux autres, j'ai peur que tu te détruises de l'intérieur à force de garder ce secret au fond de toi._**

**_Emily: Je m'aime trop pour me faire du mal._**

**_Finn: T'es ma première fois, tu compte pour moi en tant qu'ami, en tant que première fois mais surtout en tant que soeur. Je t'aime plus que tout. Dis-leurs eux aussi ils s'en foutent. Ils t'aiment comme tu es. Tu..._**

**_Noah: Wesh, de quoi vous parlez ?"_**

**_Noah, Kurt, un garçon avec une grosse touffe de cheveux, un autre avec un air de peste, et un asiatique venait d'entrer dans la pièce. _**

**_Emily jeta un regard à Finn._**

**_Il lui sourit._**

**_"Emily: J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..."_**

**_Finn Hudson. _**

**_Finn se tenait devant elle, il était plus vieux que le dernière fois. _**

**_25-26 ans peut-être, elle ne savait pas._**

**_"Finn: Essaye de rester en vie..._**

**_Emily: Finn..._**

**_Finn: Je sais que je dois pas avoir peur mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Fais attention, d'accord._**

**_Emily: Promis."_**

**_Finn la serra dans ses bras. _**

_"Rachel: Et Jacob Ben Israêl."_

**_Jacob Ben Israêl. _**

**_Un petit garçon avec une énorme touffe de cheveux s'approcha d'elle._**

**_Il la serra dans ses bras._**

**_"...: Moi c'est Jacob, bienvenue dans la famille._**

**_Emily: Merci."_**

**_Noah arriva et frappa Jacob dans le dos._**

**_"Noah: Sois pas timide vieux, elle ne va pas te manger._**

**_Jacob: Je n-ne suis p-pas timide."_**

**_Jacob Ben Israêl. _**

**_Jacob devait avoir 14 ans pas plus._**

**_Il lui tenait la main._**

**_Elle pleurait devant elle il y avait un homme âgé._**

**_Vu son état il devait vivre ces derniers instants._**

**_Emily lui sauta dans les bras._**

**_"Emily: Papa ne pars pas s'il-te-plaît._**

**_Papa: Jacob approche."_**

**_Le petit juif approcha._**

**_"Papa: Protège ma fille. Au début j'avais refuser qu'elle traîne avec toi et les autres mais je me suis trompé, vous êtes de bons gars. Protège-la. C'est la fin pour moi."_**

**_Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Jacob, il hocha simplement de la tête.  
_**

**_A cet instant, Jacob se sentait grandir d'un coup._**

**_A ce moment-là, le père d'Emily ferma les yeux à jamais._**

**_Jacob Ben Israêl. _**

**_Le Jacob face à elle était plus mature, plus grand, et plus musclé._**

**_Elle tourna la tête et vut arriver deux soldats._**

**_Habillés de leurs uniformes tout comme elle et Jacob, d'ailleurs ce dernier parlait avec une demoiselle plutôt mignonne._**

**_Les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent devant elle, et commencèrent à la draguer._**

**_Elle refusa poliment leur invitations pour un plan à trois et voulut rejoindre Jacob._**

**_Mais un des soldats l'attrapa par le bras et la propulsa contre un arbre._**

**_Il lui tenait fermement le cou._**

**_Elle ferma les yeux._**

**_Et le soldat se retira brutalement._**

**_Elle tomba au sol, et rouvrit les yeux._**

**_Jacob avait fait fuir les deux soldats._**

**_Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit._**

**_"Jacob: Je t'avais dit que je te protègerait coûte que coûte."  
_**

_Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains._

_Elle avait mal._

_Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même._

_Rachel la prit dans ses bras._

_Elle commença à lui chanter une chanson dans le creux de l'oreille. _

_Emily se calma instantanément._


End file.
